


Daddy (Spanish)

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Love, Pet Names, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: —Dilo... —Se lo suplico ya muy cerca de sus labios, quería que detonase la bomba que hay en mí—. Quiero oír esa suculenta palabra, ___.*[N/A] Notas de la autora.*Los personajes que utilizaré para esta historia pertenecen a su creador: Eichiro Oda.*Las imágenes o vídeos que utilizaré para esta historia pertenecen a sus creadores.*Contenido explícito: Lemmon (+18).
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Daddy (Spanish)

Es el buen momento para irme a mi casa y tomar un buen baño. Estoy demasiado tenso después del trabajo y necesito relajarme, mis músculos lo necesitan. Desde que soy dueño de Rain Dinners no he parado de trabajar para poner contento a mis clientes y así ganar mucho dinero. Ser el hombre más rico del mundo tiene sus ventajas, pero también sus inconvenientes ya que tengo enemigos que desean tener mi negocio.

Insensatos. No saben quién soy. Soy el afamado Crocodile, un miembro de los Shichibukais y un héroe ante los ojos de todo el reino de Arabasta. Que hipócritas que son. Si supieran cuáles son mis planes para conquistar esta tierra llena de hambruna. Por lo menos, no muero de hambre al igual que mis subordinadas. Al igual que ella. Mi mocosa. Me estará esperando con un buen plato de comida.

Cuando consiga mi objetivo, ella será mi reina. La futura Reina de Arabasta. Tendremos el mayor poder absoluto y un arma que puede destruir cualquier cosa. Solo espero que esa estúpida de Nico Robin encuentre el Polygriph, no me fío de ella ni un pelo. Sin embargo, esa morena se lleva bien con mi preciada ___. Solo espero que no la haga daño porque te aseguro que no dudaré en asesinarla con mis propias manos o, más bien, con mi propio garfio. ¿Cómo es posible que esa mocosa se haya fijado en mí? Casi no puedo tocarla por culpa de este artilugio.

Me siento vulnerable cuando estoy cerca de ella y más cuando dice esa palabra que me vuelve loco. Una palabra un tanto prohibida para cualquier persona, pero que para mí es excitante. Una palabra que contiene cinco letras y es música para mis oídos. Dios, ya con pensar en ello me he puesto cachondo. ¡Joder! Solo espero llegar a mi gran mansión y poder relajarme.

Y hablando de mi casa, sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado al sitio. Es una gran casa que me ofrecieron los habitantes de Arabasta por proteger sus tierras de ladrones y desalmados piratas. Son unos idiotas; sin embargo, se agradece su hospitalidad. Cierro los ojos al detectar aquel aroma que llega a mis fosas nasales. ¡Oh por Dios! Si es mi comida preferida. Esta niña sabe cómo ponerme de buen humor.

Sin remordimiento alguno, poso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y, seguidamente, lo abrí entrando ya en la casa. Que bien huele. Como se nota que es una gran cocinera. Pero no te preocupes mi bella mocosa, cuando seas reina no tendrás que preocuparte de hacer tus deberes. Ahora que me fijo, no ha llegado a darme la bienvenida. Eso es muy raro por parte de ella. Dejo mi gran abrigo en el perchero para luego dirigirme hacia la cocina encontrándome que estaba vacía. _«¿_ Dónde se habrá metido?», esa es mi gran pregunta y ya me estoy preocupando.

Sin embargo, mis oídos se agudizan cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la otra habitación, más bien en el gran salón. Me dirijo hacia allí encontrándome con ___ intentando alimentar a un bebé cocodrilo. ¿Por qué dejé que lo adoptase?

—Eres muy malo, Banis. —Se queja la joven poniendo una mueca de dolor—. Al menos déjame darte de comer como es debido.

El pequeño cocodrilo no hizo ni caso por lo que camina en dirección mía apoyando su cabeza en mis zapatos. Siento un amor profundo ante esta especie, son las únicas criaturas a las que me siento identificado.

—Crocodile-san, no le había sentido, lo siento mucho—. Se disculpa ___ haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Veo que el pequeño Banis está siendo un revoltoso.

—He intentado darle de comer, pero rehúye de mi —dice apretando un poco de sus dedos. Clavo mi vista en ellas observando como unas gotas de sangre aparecen.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no le des de comer sin mi presencia. —Esta niña a veces me saca de quicio. Voy en busca de un botiquín para curarle esa herida fea. Por lo menos el cocodrilo no se atrevió a romperle un brazo.

—Pero es nuestro bebé, tengo derecho alimentarlo.

«Nuestro bebé...», esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez como si tratase de una grabadora que tengo que escuchar unas mil más. Desde que estamos juntos, siempre me pedía en adoptar a un cocodrilo por mi afición a esta especie y porque es una criatura muy especial para ella. ¿Por qué debí de aceptar su petición? No quiero que salga herida por solo verla feliz.

—La próxima vez, si te arranca algún miembro, me avisas para castigarlo. —Lo digo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras expulso el humo de mi puro y ya vendando la pequeña herida de ___.

—No seas cruel con él. Es un cocodrilo, su naturaleza es así.

—Pero no quiero que mi bella mocosa salga herida. —¿Di en el clavo? Puedo ver como tus mejillas se tornan rosadas. Eres tan inocente y pura.

—... ¡La comida! —grita ___ corriendo hacia la cocina mientras yo, como idiota, sonrío y decido seguir sus pasos.

—No te preocupes, eres una experta en la comida. —Mis palabras sinceras salen de mi boca a lo que me siento en la silla apoyando los codos en la encimera, queriendo observarla con detenimiento—. En el tiempo que estamos juntos no se te ha pegado ni quemado la comida.

—Pero me da rabia. —Pone cara de niña arrepentida a lo que apaga los fogones.

Solo esbozo más la sonrisa disponiéndome a leer un poco el periódico. La verdad con tantos negocios en mi vida casi no tengo tiempo como para echar un vistazo las noticias. Aunque la gran mayoría de ellas son causadas por mi o por mi organización secreta. Solo espero que mis planes salgan bien, falta poco para que se cumpla mi propósito y poder ser alguien más importante que ser un mísero Shichibukai.

Un perro del Gobierno es lo que me llaman todos los piratas cada vez que me ven. Pero no tengo mucha importancia en ese tema. Escucho unos pasos alejarse de mi a lo que bajo un poco el periódico viendo cómo ___ va colocando la mesa, ya emplatando los platos.

Me levanto de la butaca para dirigirme a mi asiento no sin ver al pequeño Banis acercarse a ___ acariciando las piernas de ésta con su cabeza.

—Oh, ¿viniste a disculparte? —La joven se agacha acariciando la cabeza de éste—. Sabes que mamá nunca se enfadaría contigo.

—Le estás mimando mucho —comento, sentándome ya oliendo el plato.

—Tú haces lo mismo con los que están en Rain Dinners. —Esta niña sabe cómo devolver la jugada.

—Touché.

Nos disponemos a comer con tranquilidad sin decir nada. Me encanta esta sensación de paz y armonía, algo que mi cuerpo necesita. Sin embargo, faltaba como un pequeño toque y es un buen baño. Mis músculos me lo agradecerán. Como me gusta la comida que prepara ___, lo hace por mí, por el amor que siente.

Pero mi disfrute de la comida se desvaneció cuando escucho los pequeños quejidos del cocodrilo. Me fijo que el bebé, con sus dientes hincados en el vestido de ___, tiraba de ella con fuerza como queriendo algo. Y yo sé que es lo que quiere.

—Mamá está comiendo, Banis.

Banis vuelve hacer ese gesto hasta unas lágrimas se sobresalen en el pequeño cocodrilo. Maldita bestia con cuatro patas.

—Mimoso. —Sin más preámbulo, ___ coge a Banis para colocarlo sobre sus piernas y comienza a acariciar el costado de éste.

—Pones más atención a él que a mí —dije sin tapujos mirando mal a ese endemoniado.

—Oh vamos Crocodile-san, es solo un bebé. —Pone una excusa la mocosa—. Necesita mucha atención y mucho cariño.

Desde que hemos adoptado al pequeño cocodrilo, todas mis atenciones se desvanecieron ya que ella se dedicaba en cuidar al desgraciado que está en sus piernas. Y cuando estoy con ganas de hacerlo con ella siempre tiene una excusa de que está cansada porque no paró de perseguir a Banis por no querer hacerle caso.

Hasta echo de menos aquella palabra que me gustaba escuchar de ella. Asqueroso roba novias.

Puede que sea tu mamá en tu vista de cocodrilo, pero es mi pareja y no tienes derecho a quitarme lo que es mío. ¿Acaso tengo que señalarte la marca que tiene en el cuello, cerca de la yugular?

—Crocodile-san, ¿son cosas mías o está mirando con cara de asesino a Banis?

Me pongo tenso cuando escucho la pregunta de ___ que todo mi rostro cambió repentinamente. Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que delatarme de esa manera?

—Son cosas tuyas, mujer.

—Veo que ha terminado el plato. —La joven se levanta cogiendo en brazos al bebé. Pero veo que esboza una sonrisa tierna mirando a la cría—. Y por lo que veo, el pequeño Banis se quedó dormido.

¿El condenado se durmió? Me fijo en el rostro del cocodrilo y, efectivamente, estaba plácidamente dormido. Raro de esa cría, es la primera que me encuentro de todas las especies de cocodrilos que es la más activa. Aunque una bombilla resurgió en mi cabeza. Esta sería mi gran oportunidad para poder estar con ella. A solas. Sin ninguna interrupción.

—¿Por qué no dejas a Banis en su estanque? Yo me encargaré de recoger la mesa.

—Vale. Enseguida vuelvo, Crocodile-san. —___ se retira mientras yo me dispongo a hacer la tarea.

De estas cosas recurro a la habilidad de la Fruta del Diablo, ya que con una sola mano es imposible recoger los utensilios y demás. Me siento torpe. Esos recuerdos aún están vivos en mi mente en cómo me amputaron la mano. Un escalofrío recorre por todo mi cuerpo mientras me toco la zona de la muñeca. Una extraña sensación de dolor y placer resurge desde mis entrañas a lo que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Mis ojos se giran en dirección hacia la puerta de salida viendo que mi pequeña mocosa había vuelto del estanque y siempre con esa sonrisa que me gustaba de ella. Como me gusta verla de esa manera, sin tener pensamientos negativos. La felicidad es su droga principal y yo se la estoy proporcionando.

—Lavaré los platos —dice ___ acercándose al fregadero, pero sostengo una de sus muñecas para que me mirase.

—Estoy un poco exhausto y mis hombros necesitan un poco de atención.

—... ¿Quiere que le dé un masaje?

—Exacto —exhalo el humo de mi puro sin dejar de mirarla. La sonrisa de la joven se ensancha más como si le hubiera gustado la idea.

—En cuanto termine con los platos me pondré a darle el masaje, Crocodile-san.

—Bien, entonces... —Alzo su mentón con mi garfio queriendo tenerla cerca de mi rostro—, te esperaré en el baño. —Como me gusta ver tus mejillas poniéndose de ese color y con un rostro un tanto inocente.

Me alejo de ella entrecortando la respiración de ambos a lo que me dispongo a subir las escaleras dirigiéndome al baño. Mientras escucho como ella maldice al diablo por dejarla en ese estado tan vulnerable. Oh, mocosa, yo soy el mismísimo diablo en persona. Con esa idea en mi cabeza sonrío como un bellaco hasta que llega al punto en que me río como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ya estaba enfrente del baño. Realmente era amplía y con una gran bañera que hasta podía caber perfectamente el pequeño cocodrilo o una persona más grande que yo. Abro el grifo dejando que el agua caliente caiga sobre éste y una pequeña gota cae en mi mano. Gracias a mi habilidad lo absorbo; sin embargo, es una gran debilidad ya que me deja vulnerable ante ojos de cualquiera.

Retiro el puro de mi boca apagándola en un cenicero que se encontraba ahí y me dispongo a quitarme la ropa. Siempre elegante mostrando lo caballeroso que puedo ser, aunque con mi ropaje para que soy un mafioso. Y en el fondo lo soy. Soy un hombre con muchos pecados. Un hombre que ha visto la muerte del "Rey de los Piratas": Gold D. Roger.

Un rey muy afamado por todos los piratas y alguien a quien se tenía respeto. Y ahora todos van en buscar de ese tesoro que al principio me llamó la atención, pero mis ideas se esfumaron al convertirme en un perro más del Gobierno. Tuve que soportar a esos desgraciados al igual que mis compañeros. Ya dentro de la bañera apoyo la espalda en el borde relajándome por completo. Que sensación tan agradable, lo echaba de menos. Aunque, falta una cosa.

Y como si mis pensamientos fueron escuchados, ___ abre la puerta dando pequeños pasos en el interior del sitio. Mis ojos se clavan en el cuerpo de la joven o más bien en su vestido deseando que se lo quitase.

—No ha esperado por mí, Crocodile-san. —¿Eso fue un modo de echarme la bronca?

—Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, ___. —Acerco mi cuerpo hacia el otro extremo de la bañera apoyando los brazos en éste para verla mejor.

—Voy a darle el masaje. —Me fijo que estaba preparando unas pequeñas butacas para uno poder sentarse. Oh no, niña, no entiendes. Esa inocencia en ella me reproduce algo de gracia a lo que una pequeña risa escapa de mis labios—. ¿Qué tiene gracia?

—Yo pensaba que me la ibas a dar dentro de la bañera. —Unas cuantas hebras de mi cabello se esparcen por mi rostro y, de nuevo, las mejillas de ___ se tornan de color rosa, pero esta vez, más intenso.

Las pequeñas manos de la joven se posan en aquel vestido que le regalé hace un año celebrando nuestro aniversario. Ese traje le queda tan jodidamente bien que me daban ganas de arrancarlo con mi propia mano. Mi lengua pasa por mis labios humedeciéndolos al ver que mi pequeña se había quitado completamente aquel traje dejándola semidesnuda. Me encanta ese conjunto de ropa interior, le queda condenadamente bien, la hace verse sexy. ¿Por qué no lo reconoce? A ojos de cualquiera es una Reina.

Y ahora, ya desnuda por completa, una Diosa divina. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi sin ropa debajo mío tiritando de miedo y cubriendo cuanto pudiese sus partes íntimas ya que le daba vergüenza en que la viese en ese estado. Ella en su mente creyó que no me gustaba lo que veía, al contrario, me excitaba tenerla así. Tan sumisa y perfecta, y más intentando disimular aquellas mordidas que provocaba en su cuerpo. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás, arañándome la espalda como una gata y dando leves mordidas por mi cuello. ¡Mierda! La tengo dura como un condenado.

Se acerca con timidez a la bañera y me alejo para que tuviera suficiente espacio para incorporarse. Se mete por completo en el agua dejando su cabeza fuera de ésta. Ya recogió sus cabellos antes con una simple coleta. Niña, me estás tentando en cogértelo y obligarte a que gimas.

—Crocodile-san —Su voz, tan suave como el sonido de las mareas, hace que me centre en ella—, ¿puede acercarse para poder hacerle el masaje?

Casi se me olvida del porqué la hice venir, aunque tengo otra cosa en mente. Eso lo dejaré para más adelante cuando haya recibido mi "precalentamiento". Ella ya estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera con las piernas casi abiertas, dejando ver su sexo. Ya me estoy planteando seriamente si recibir un masaje o probar aquel manjar que me vuelve loco y hace que ___ gima para mí.

Lo primero es lo primero. Me pongo de espaldas colocando todo mi cuerpo entre las piernas de ella hasta notar como aquellas manos se posan en mis cansados hombros. Oh, que sensación más agradable. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar en este exquisito manjar que hace que esté tocando el mismo cielo. ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de las exquisitas manos de mi bella mocosa? Explorando con timidez mi cuerpo bien formado con alguna que otra cicatriz provocada por batallas que tuve en mi época.

Tocando puntos que desconocía. Me estaba llevando al bendito cielo o más bien al infierno. Un gemido de satisfacción sale de mi garganta y, por un momento, sentí como el cuerpo de la joven se tensa. ¿Acaso no te esperabas esa reacción de mí? Ninguna mujer ha hecho que gimiera como un maldito, pero tú, no sé cómo, lo haces.

—Por lo que veo le está gustando. —Mi cara lo dice todo.

—Como para no gustarme, tus manos son exquisitas. —Apoyo la cabeza en su vientre descansándola.

—¿Cómo le ha ido el trabajo?

—Pues la verdad un tanto aburrido —confieso abriendo mis ojos para verla, aunque tengo unas vistas estupendas de sus pechos cubiertas por diminutas gotas de agua que parecen perlas a ojos de cualquier humano—, ya deseaba llegar a mi casa y estar contigo.

—Que tierno por su parte, Crocodile-san. —Un beso es lo que recibo en mi frente. Yo deseaba algo más que ese simple beso.

—___. —La llamo recibiendo su atención—. Ha pasado un mes desde que hemos adoptado a Banis y ya echo de menos tu cercanía. —Mis palabras son sinceras, nunca mentiría lo que siento.

—Está exagerando un poco, Crocodile-san.

—¿Sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte cerca mía y hacerte el amor las veces que haga falta? —Ahora su rostro es un poema y sus mejillas se incendiaron aún más como si estuviera a punto de erupcionar.

—E... Exagera. —Sus tartamudeos le estaban traicionando.

—Yo nunca exagero. —Me levanto de mi sitio estando a su altura y mirándola cara a cara. Apoyo la mano en el borde de la bañera como base de apoyo mientras que con mi garfio hago que alce la mirada para que me mirase a los ojos.

—Crocodile-san. —Un pequeño gemido escapa de sus labios y yo aguantando las ganas de besarla.

—Siempre me dejas en un estado de "enfermo". —Queda perpleja por aquella palabra que no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Pero sus ojos curiosos descienden encontrándose con una grata sorpresa a lo que su rostro se vuelve más coloreada y su cuerpo empieza a temblar—. Y siempre tengo que recurrir a la masturbación.

—Crocodile-san...

—Echo de menos tus besos, tus caricias... —Apoyo mi frente en la suya con los ojos cerrados—, tu boca en mi polla jugando con ella como si fuera un simple caramelo, tus gemidos provocados por mi causa. —Puedo oler a excitación en ella.

—Yo... —Y que se quede sin habla cada vez que digo alguna palabra sucia cerca de su oído me ponía cachondo.

Asciendo la mano sana para acariciar aquellos labios que tanto me tientan en besar. Tan carnosos y llenos de vida. Quiero volver a explorar su boca con mi lengua, deleitándome en una pelea con la de ella a ver quién domina a quien. Pero, lo que realmente echo de menos es una cosa que siempre me lo dice cuando estamos en una situación íntima.

Esa palabra se lo pedí que lo dijera porque, por alguna extraña razón, me encendía algo que ninguna otra chica pudo conseguir. Y ella lo hizo, deleitándome con esos gemidos y pronunciando aquella palabra. Quiero oírlo. Quiero que encienda la mecha que hay en mí.

—Dilo... —se lo suplico ya muy cerca de sus labios, quería que detonase la bomba que hay en mí—. Quiero oír esa suculenta palabra, ___.

Su cuerpo tiembla ante mí, por cada palabra, por cada susurro que digo muy cerca de ella haciendo que tenga pequeños espasmos y que su cerebro no funcione del todo bien. Su respiración se vuelve agitada y pausada como si necesitara algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Sus ojos dan ese toque de lujuria que a mí me encanta. Oh, ya conozco esa mirada. Vamos dilo sin miedo mi Reina.

Abre un poco sus labios para articular una palabra. Una palabra que lo anhelaba y al final lo dice—: Daddy.

Ese fue el culmen de todo. El detonante que necesitaba para poder besarla como nunca. En un principio, fui algo suave pero poco a poco, los besos iban en aumento mostrando que mi necesidad era mucho mayor que antes. Solo quería demostrar que realmente la necesitaba más que nunca. Con timidez, rodea los brazos en mi cuello dándole un toque de intimidad entre ambos y yo, sin dudarlo, la acerco más a mi cuerpo queriendo sentirla.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya mis pulmones pedían a gritos un poco de aire por lo que me separo de ella y suspira agradeciendo que aún está viva por ese ataque tan repentino. Su rostro está encendido como la vela misma en donde sus ojos muestran ese toque de lujuria. Tan brillantes, deseosa de querer más. Mi pequeña se ha vuelto una pervertida. Se ha vuelto adicta a mí.

—Crocodile-san... —Aún da bocanadas de aire intentando regular su respiración—. Más...

—¿Ya te has olvidado como tienes que pedírmelo? —susurro con una voz ronca y varonil que hasta diría que el vello de la piel de la joven se erizó.

—Quiero más de Daddy. —Esconde el rostro en mi pecho mostrando de nuevo esa inseguridad y esa timidez en sí misma. Lo reconozco, al principio tiene esa conducta, pero ya cuando pasemos en los preliminares, cambia radicalmente.

—¿Qué quieres de Daddy? —La tiento de manera persuasiva mientras mi mano derecha va acariciando cada poro de su piel.

—Su boca para que me dé besos.

—¿Qué más? —Venga pequeña, yo sé que quieres más.

—Su... Su lengua pasar por mi cuello. —Al decir eso, ya mi lengua viperina estaba haciendo su labor, lamiendo el cuello de la joven buscando ya los conocidos puntos sensibles que hacen que se derrita—. Sus mordiscos... ¡Ah! —Ya me atreví a morder la zona de la yugular marcándola aún más.

Me encanta tener estas mordidas en su cuerpo. Un significado bastante tentador a ojos de cualquiera. Es mía y de nadie más, ella lo sabe perfectamente. Pero no solo me dediqué a morder esa zona sino le daba pequeños mordiscos alrededor de su cuello e incluso a su diminuta nuez donde recibo un gemido bastante gutural por parte de ella. Por Kami, echaba de menos ese sonido cada vez que la provoco con mis caricias, mis mordidas y cuando la follo como un animal.

Sus manos acariciando mis cabellos dándole un toque de mimo; no obstante, cada vez que toco alguna sensible tira o aprieta con fuerza de ellos dándome entender que le estaba gustando, que no parase en ninguna circunstancia. Y, claramente, no lo haré.

Con un toque de picardía, desciendo mi mano lentamente pasando por la zona del esternón en donde los pezones de sus pechos se erizan en seguida. «Demasiado tentador» y lo era, pero debo tener mucha paciencia, me estaba gustando torturarla de esa manera. Que sepa que he estado un mes sin ella y se merece este castigo severo. Ya mis dedos se encontraban cerca de su sexo pidiendo a gritos que lo toque, pero tenía otra cosa en mente. Ensancho más la sonrisa un tanto provocador a lo que ella me mira confusa y, sin esperarlo en donde un gemido de sorpresa sale de sus labios, doy una leve palmada en esa zona.

—¡Daddy!

—Como me gusta oírlo de tus labios.

—Eres muy malo. —Como tú dijiste antes soy el mismo diablo.

—¿Yo malo? Mira quien fue hablar. —Otra palmada y esta vez cerca de su clítoris. Ella simplemente arquea la espalda y gime más fuerte—. Estás cachonda, ¿cierto? —Afirma con la cabeza—. Te mereces un castigo por dejarme siempre con las ganas.

—No quiero castigo. Le deseo, Daddy. —¿Intentando convencerme niña?

—Yo también te deseo y demasiado —respondo con sinceridad notando como mi polla se endurece aún más queriendo poseerla en ese mismo instante—, pero tengo que darte un buen escarmiento.

Quiero que sepa perfectamente como me he sentido en todo este maldito mes sin poder hacerle el amor y solo tenía que conformarme en tocarme como un maldito poseso. Ya está bastante lubricada así que meto dos dedos de golpe recibiendo como sus paredes vaginales aprietan con deseo mis articulaciones. «Y si fuera mi polla no me quiero imaginar cómo se siente después de tanto tiempo», un gruñido gutural sale de mi garganta complacido y ella me mira queriendo recibir más de mí.

Los muevo con algo de lentitud para que se acostumbrara a ellos ya que lleva mucho tiempo sin recibir nada en su entrada. Está bastante cerrada, lo puedo notar, aunque poco a poco se va abriendo, dejando paso mi invasión queriendo recibir más. En cambio, ___ no para de gemir apoyando las manos en el borde de la bañera, su cuerpo tiembla por cada movimiento que daba que cada vez son más rápidos.

Su espalda va arqueando poco a poco entendiendo perfectamente que estaba a punto de venirse. Y yo, como el mismísimo del diablo, quito los dedos con rapidez dejándola en una sensación de frustración. Sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear por cortarle el rollo. Bienvenida a mi castigo, mi pequeña.

—Y estaré así hasta que supliques. —Doy un toque malicia algo que el cuerpo de la chica se tensa rápidamente.

—Por favor, Daddy, no quiero ese castigo. —Su voz la estaba delatando, agarrándome de los hombros—. Ha... Haré cualquiera cosa, pero no más. No me gusta ese castigo.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Qué rápido has caído, pequeña. Y decía que yo era el que estaba desesperado.

—Cualquier... cosa...

Sumisa. Queriendo satisfacer los deseos más oscuros de su pareja o más bien de "Daddy". Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo con ella. Y un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza a lo que yo sonrío como un bellaco: «Cualquier cosa, ¿eh?». Me pongo de pie completamente mostrando mi verdadera altura y, así, dejando una buena posición de mi miembro cerca de su rostro. ___ se sonroja de golpe al tener ese gran trozo de carne enfrente suya. Hasta tengo la sensación de que sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad que antes.

—Si haces que me corra puede que deje de lado el castigo.

Detonante esa es la palabra exacta para ver como su rostro se ilumina con ilusión y acaricia con decisión miembro. Pero no era suficiente para mí, sé que sus caricias son buenas, pero falta algo que añadir. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, mi polla ya estaba dentro de su boca a lo que gimo con sorpresa. Tan caliente y húmeda. El calor que estaba teniendo no es causado por la bañera sino de mi cuerpo corporal, sintiendo como la temperatura va en aumento cada vez que ___ lo masturba con su boca.

Su lengua jugueteando con la punta mientras que sus manos acarician mis testículos. Dios, no me arrepiento en nada de haberle enseñado estas cosas. Poso mi mano en su cabeza impidiendo a que parase porque era exquisito esta sensación. Joder, como lo echaba de menos. Estaría así por toda la eternidad. Con solo el glande puedo tocar la campanilla de su boca ya que la mocosa intentaba metérselo entero hasta dar leves arcadas. Que ingenua es mi niña.

Me muerdo el labio con fuerza al mismo tiempo que mi mano sujetando aquella coleta sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo por debajo de mi vientre. Ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, tengo que mirarla, ver como recibe mi esencia en su boca. Cuando lo liberé, llenándola completamente, su rostro cambió a una lleno de deseo y de querer más. Se apartó de aquel trozo de carne que en unos segundos ya volvería a cobrar vida porque aún no estaba satisfecho. Ni siquiera escupió el semen, se lo tragó entero. Ya con eso me bastaba a que mi polla se ponga dura como una roca de nuevo.

—Daddy. —Me llama con deseo.

—Veo que te gustó mucho. —Sonrío tranquilamente mientras echo para atrás algunos flecos que cubrían su rostro.

—¿Y a Daddy le gustó?

—Joder, como para no gustarme. —Un gruñido ronco sale de mis entrañas.

Apoya sus manos en mis antebrazos haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse ya que se siente gelatina en ese mismo instante. Su cabeza llega hasta mi vientre por lo cual es normal, ella mide como un humano normal y corriente y yo, en cambio, soy un hombre de más de dos metros. Acaricio lentamente su rostro viendo lo pequeña que es a mi lado y que necesita que alguien la proteja de cualquier peligro.

Hace el mínimo esfuerzo para acercarse a mis labios y yo, obviamente, me agacho para probarlos una vez más. Esta vez es un beso más tierno e íntimo para los dos. Si yo fuera ella, ya la estaría besando como un demonio, pero debo tranquilizar mis ansias de follarla ahí mismo. Cada caricia que me daba en mi rostro hace que todo mi cuerpo se relaje e incluso va tocando mis cicatrices de guerra. Ella es mi cura, ante todo.

La magia se rompe cuando ella decide alejarse de mí y de mi cuerpo dejándome con un sabor bastante amargo. Como odio que haga esas cosas sin que yo se lo haya dicho. Aunque hay un motivo: me da la espalda agachando un poco el cuerpo, apoyando las manos en la bañera, mostrando aquella posición que ningún hombre puede resistirse.

Una posición en donde ella es la perrita y yo el perro en celo que quiere poseerla.

—Daddy —gime pronunciando ese nombre para girar un poco la cabeza para mirarme—, quiero la polla de Daddy en mi... sucia vagina. —¿Qué es lo que escuché? Es la primera vez que dice algo así.

—Mocosa... —Es raro, pero de alguna manera, mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo por tal cosa. Nunca me imaginé, ni en mis sueños más húmedos, que ella diría una palabra sucia.

—¿No quiere follar a esta niña mala? —pregunta un tanto inocente y no se esperó que entrase en ella con rapidez sintiendo toda la extensión de mi hombría.

—Oh, claro que quiero y más cuando dijiste esa palabra tan sucia en tu boca. —Meto dos dedos en su cavidad bucal cogiendo su lengua—. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a decir esas barbaridades, cachonda?

—U... Usted... —Casi se ahoga al no poder articular palabra alguna.

—A veces se me olvida. —Doy una estocada fuerte recibiendo un gran gemido por parte de ___—. Repítelo.

—Daddy... mi... sucia vagina requiere su atención.

Un gruñido de satisfacción suena en mi garganta dando de nuevo otra estocada y está vez, más profunda que antes. Y aquí empieza ale vaivén que los dos estábamos esperando: uno salvaje y llena de fuerza que ni hasta los mortales pueden soportar. Y una cosa: «Muy apretada». Me gusta que esté así, tan apretada que es capaz de engullir perfectamente mi polla donde remarco aún más los movimientos.

Nuestros gemidos se vuelven ecos en el baño. El agua sale de la bañera por cada estocada que daba en ella, pero no me importaba que la casa se inunde. Estoy más centrado en esto porque ahora estoy en el verdadero paraíso. Ella gimiendo a los cuatro vientos diciendo todo rato "Daddy" y yo aumento mis movimientos a modo de respuesta. Mierda, si tuviera la otra mano ya estaría sujetando sus caderas como es debido, pero no es momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Mis ojos se clavan en la espalda perfecta de la chica, arqueando lentamente dándome entender que está a punto de recibir un orgasmo. No, pequeña, aún no. Detengo mis movimientos sacando mi polla de sus entrañas a lo que ella se queja de nuevo como antes hizo. Me miró con cara de frustración a lo que yo solamente le sonrío mientras me siento al otro extremo de la bañera, apoyando mi espalda en ésta.

Ella entendió el mensaje y con pequeños pasos se acerca a mí, y menos mal que no cayó en ningún momento porque las piernas le estaban temblando. Cabalgaba sobre mí y no le fue difícil en meter mi miembro dentro de ella. Y un gemido se nos escapa al mismo tiempo. Tener sexo en el baño no está mal, debería hacerlo muy a menudo. Para tener algo de apoyo, posa las manos en mis hombros y sube todo su cuerpo para luego bajar recibiendo una pequeña descarga en su espalda.

Excitante, ¿verdad?

Apoyo la mano derecha y la muñeca donde está mi garfio en su cintura dándole una pequeña ayuda extra. La verdad en ningún momento la he visto soltarse cuando lo hacemos en esta posición. Le daba vergüenza ser observada por mí mientras mis ojos están clavados en su rostro presenciando lo hermosa y excitada que se ve o en sus pechos que rebotan sin cesar. Oh, se me olvidaba mimarlos, no está bien por mi parte.

—¡Daddy!

Me dispongo a lamer, besar y morder aquellos pechos que siempre me vuelven loco, notando como mi mocosa va aumentando el ritmo gustándole esta sensación nueva. Hasta puedo decir que he dejado algún que otro mordisco en sus pechos, lo siento, son muy adictivos mi pequeña. Rodea los brazos en mi cuello clavando las uñas en mi espalda como siempre hace advirtiéndome que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar.

Ya se acabó el juego, hay que terminar. Me posiciono un poco descendiendo mi cuerpo estando en una posición perfecta para ambos y vuelvo retomar el vaivén frenético de antes. Eso es, gime para mí, nadie te va a escuchar aparte del hombre que te está follando como un condenado. Un hombre que ha estado esperando todo un mes para tener aquí y gritando como una loca. Y en cuestión de segundos, los dos llegamos al bendito orgasmo liberando mi semilla dentro de ella. Menos mal que por lo menos se está tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas, aún no estoy preparado para tener un hijo con ella. Es muy pronto y ella lo entiende.

Me reincorporo de nuevo donde ___ aprovecha para apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho recuperando el aliento mientras la mimo con mis caricias y mis besos.

—No recordaba... que tener sexo contigo... era tan espléndido.

—¿Ves lo que te has perdido en todo este mes? —Estiro el brazo hacia el otro extremo cogiendo un puro de mi cajetilla y un mechero, dispuesto a encenderlo. Necesitaba algo con que relajarme.

—Lo siento... debí de haber estado más atenta. —Se disculpa ocultando su bello rostro en mi bien formado cuerpo.

—___. —Con mi garfio alzo su mirada clavando sus hermosos ojos junto con los míos—. Échale la culpa a Banis, por favor. Es él quien me está quitando lo que es mío.

Una risa burlona se escapa de sus labios como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

—Crocodile-san, sabes perfectamente que soy tuya. —Señala la mordida cerca de su yugular—. Esta prueba lo dice todo.

—Pero ese travieso te mordió aquí —Alzo su mano viendo aquella venda en su dedo—, y esto me pertenece también. —Lo beso con ternura. Ella solo recibe un pequeño escalofrío.

—Es usted un poseedor de cosas.

—Más bien el alfa de la manada de los cocodrilos. —Otra risa por parte de ___. Me encanta verla así—. ___... si el plan sale mal... —No me dio tiempo para decir aquello que quiero escupir ya que selló mis labios con un simple beso.

—Si todo sale mal yo estaré ahí, amándote como nunca. Y si te capturan y te llevan a Impel Down buscaré la forma de sacarte de ahí y estar juntos.

Mi alma se calma al escuchar aquellas palabras. Es lo que deseaba oír en ese instante. Un abrazo reconfortante por sus bellas palabras.

—Te doblo la edad y la estatura. Soy un perro del Gobierno y...

—Algún día tú y yo seremos grandes reyes —Vuelve a sellar mis labios con los suyos—, y nadie podrá separarnos.

Nadie lo hará. Eres mi bella mocosa y yo soy tu "Daddy".

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que publico una obra en esta plataforma. No sé como será mi experiencia, pero espero que sea agradable. Esta historia también está publicada en Wattpad, pero debido a los cambios que están surgiendo en esa plataforma, pues decidí pasarlo por aquí, en caso de perderlo.  
> Espero que a los nuevos seguidores les guste esta obra, y habrán más por el camino.


End file.
